Golden Beauty
by Lady Serenity-Lexi
Summary: Special Thanks to JustinBieberFan4Evr707 for title... A remake of the story Rapuzel just Naruto style... SasuIno Might be a bit Sakura Bashing cause she's the Witch or to make it seem more pleasant she's a Enchantress


_**Wow how long has it been like some months just maybe. So this is one of my newest fanfics it's a remake of Rapunzel but called Golden Beauty Thanks to JustinBieberFan4Evr707 because it would've been called Inonzel which is weird... Anyways it's probably gonna be 3 chapters long so bare with me also it may be a bit weird cause I am a weird person so yeah... Anyway try to enjoy as I said it's a bit weird but who cares.**_

_**Disclaimer: Own Naruto, man I wish... Can I Atleast pretend I do... No? Yes? No? Okay...**_

* * *

**The story of the Golden Beauty**

* * *

A man and a woman was watching their 3 year old tot played around in the yard of their palace.

"Look at him play around … by himself." She sounded happy at first then her voice saddened a bit.

"Kushina," Minato said to his wife.

(A/N: I Really don't know Ino's mom name so I made Kushina and Minato parents again I just love them as the parents, plus I think Minato's hair is more golden so yeah.)

"I just wish I can give him a sister or a brother to play with." Kushina said very saddened.

"Hey it's not your fault, it's nobody's fault. We'll have another child when we can."

"But Minato we've tried so hard for a child and I can't have one." She said with tears forming in her eyes.

Minato wiped her tears and held on to her hands. "Kushina, I promise you we'll have another child if it's the last thing I'll do."

"Really?! Oh Minato." She said as she threw who self into his arms.

Minato just sat there and thought of what he would do.

Later that night Minato made his way towards the woods to the old witch's house and knocked on her door.

She opened the door. "Who dares t- Oh Hokage-Sama it's just you what a surprise." She gave a nasty grin. Minato just shuddered at the sight.

"I was hoping you could do me a favor."

"Oh my Hokage-Sama you need me to do a favor for, you?" She just laughed. "I'm all ears."

"It's about my wife were trying to get pregnant again but we're having problems doing so. So I was hop-"

She cut him off. "I know exactly where you're going but you would think you wouldn't need a child due to that little brat of a son you have."

Minato grit his teeth. "Hey watch it that's my son."

"Oh I'm dearly sorry if I offended you, I truly am, but if you want your wife to get pregnant you just need to get her to drink this and then you guys do the 'rest' ." She held up a small vial with purple liquid in it.

Minato reached for the vial but Sakura pulled it away.

"What do you want for it?" Minato knew there was a price to pay for this.

"Oh no I could never charge the hokage any money…" She again was handing it over to Minato and he reached for it only to have it pulled away again.

"But… Then again I can give it to you for a 'small' favor." She grinned again.

"What do you want then?" He repeated.

"Hm, I don't know… ah I know… your child."

"What? No never. What's the point then I would be doing this for nothing."

She frowned. Oh Minato I'm so sorry I didn't explain the other half of the deal: If it's a male you can keep him, But if it's a girl then I get to have her." She once again hand the vial to her and said "Deal?"

He look at her and thought it over he had a 50/50 percent chance that it would be a girl and the other half it would be a boy he decided to take those chances.

"D-deal…"He said still a bit unsure.

"You're a smart man Hokage-Sama." You couldn't hear the Sarcasm in her voice but he sure as hell knew it was there. She handed him the vial and he left but before he left out of ears reach she called out to him.

"Hokage-Sama don't forget out little deal." She smirked again and disappeared into her house.

How could he forget?

* * *

_**9 ½ **_

_**Months Later…**_

* * *

Kushina smiled down at her beautiful little miracle.

"Look Naruto this is your new baby sister." The young toddler smiled and giggled a bit.

"Her name is Ino, well that's what I've been thinking. How's that Minato I think it's beautiful." She said as she looked over at Minato who look uneasy. "Minato?" She called out to him.

'Maybe she won't know…' Minato said in thought but was interrupted by the sound of his wife's voice.

" Minato?" She called again. "Are you okay?"

"Hm, Oh yeah."

"Well what do you think of the name?" She asked again."Oh I t-" He was cut off.

"I think it's a beautiful name, Don't you Minato?" The person laughed.

Minato gritted his teeth. "Minato what is she doing here?" Kushina asked a bit worried.

"Minato?" She gasped. "You didn't tell your wife?"

"Tell me what?" Kushina looked at Minato concerned.

He looked at her with pleading eyes. "Oh dear, well to put it simply, that baby there in your hands is mine." Minato tensed up knowing Kushina was staring at him.

"What are you talking about? Minato, what is she talking about?" She looked more worried.

"Why don't you just leave?" She smiled. "Sure as soon as I get the child." She said as she held out her hand and the baby started to cry as she float towards her .When Ino was in her arms she started to calm her down. "That's a good girl." The baby shushed. Almost as under a spell.

"Now I must take my leave your presences are upsetting the baby." She tried to leave but Minato wouldn't let her, he chased after her only to have her turn back around.

"Uhn-uhn, Uhn." She said as she placed some kind of shield around her and the baby. Minato just couldn't get close enough towards them, he was sent flying back.

"Minato!" Kushina rushed to his side crying. "She has our child! Minato!"

He looked at her. "I know… it's my fault." Her eyes still shedding tears.

"I'm sorry, It's all my fault." He said on the verge of tears.

The sight that they saw was of their child and Sakura waving bye.

_**Kinda short huh... Well there's Part 1, Part 2 is currently in progress... See I told you it was weird... :P**_

_**Thanks for reading also Check Out my friend Miss Naruto's story called change It's NaruHina and it's gonna be super good... No mention though but it's okay...**_

_**-Lexi**_


End file.
